Just Dance Wiki:Archives/Panda Jesus Parade
"Panda Jesus Parade" is featured on just dank 18, Just Dans Onloumite. It was also briefly featured on Just Danser Nowl. Dancers The routine shows a lot of characters from famous TV shows including Dora, Minnie, and the beloved Panda from C'mon, Timber, Happy, I Gotta Feeling, and Don’t Stop Me Now (Alternate). Alternate The alternate also features a lot of characters from famous kids TV shows. Brazillian Exclusive Alternate It haves the characters of the "Hurricane Train"(Carreta Furacão) P1-I got the Reference P2-Have Nice Dreams P3-I have a Knife Into Me P4-OOOOOOOH BOYYYYYYYYYYYYY P5-I like spinach Mashup The mashup theme is Unreal dancers, the following dancers are included: *Be The One *Ain't My Fault *Midnight City *Pity Party *New Americana *Prayer In C *Sissy That Walk *Panda Jesus Parade *Magnets *Green Light *Luv *Habits (Stay High) *A Sky Full Of Stars *Summertime Sadness *Shake It Off *Shut Up and Drive *Hello *Where Are U Now *Faded *This Girl *Just Falco *Crash Bandicoot *Spyro The Dragon *One Dance *Guys My Age *Read U Wrote U *I'm Poppy Community Remix The following are featured: *Famouslogos9098 (camo, burned to flames) *JDLover12 *MrFlamur *Master Hydraffe *RuPaul *TheSkyOfTomorrow *FalcoLombardi99 *Danho649574873 *MikeyRocks33 *JDisbae *Alyssa Edwards *Alaska Thunderf*** Thunderfun *Detox *HeypplsOfficial *Peppermint *Nina Bo'Nina Brown *Charlie Hides *ZodiacGiraffe *Minifigureman11 *Someone10000 *Shea Couleé *Mehdi Kerkouche *Aurélie Sériné *Pearl Louise *JD4SURVIVOR *Phi Phi O'Hara *Bianca Del Rio *Laganja Estranja *Bob The Drag Queen *Britney Spears (Derrick Barry) *Todrick Hall *Lady Gaga *Michelle Visage *Chad Michaels *Alexis Michelle *Tatianna *Jinkx Monsoon *Adore Delano *Justdancemaster2004 *CupcakKe *Gigi Rowe *ZAYN *TheZombeh (BETA) *IFosterI (April 2nd and later) *GiggleBug889 Trivia *IFosterI is sad because he feels left out of the community remix. **This was proven by Marisol de Gorgonzola. ***On April 2, he replaced TheZombeh in the community remix. *This is the first song made by Boobisoft to be featured in the game. *Phi Phi O'Hara choreographed the dance, Alyssa Edwards does not approve. *The routine is hip, so hip that the song has a hip alternate. *This is the only routine to have a full video before the game's launch. *The whole Boobisoft team is livin' for it. *Danwho?666983 created the idea of this page. This song is here highly copyrighted and you'll get s00d from Dan if used. *Danho649204387 (the creator of the song) does not approve of JDLover12 promoting his game on this page. **Because of this, JDLover12 felt VERY ATTACKED and filed a lawsuit against Danho649204387. *According to Veronique, this is "the hardest and most complex costume she ever got to design and make in the whole JD series". *This is Master Hydraffe's favorite song ever.http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/Nine_In_The_Afternoon?diff=prev&oldid=164274 **Another user that has publicly said they enjoy this song a lot, is Someone10000.Panda_Jesus_Parade#comm-407798 *Alyssa Edwards, Peppermint, Nina Bo'Nina Brown, and Detox were invited to Ubisoft to try this dance out, but they flopped hard af; not one of them could reach the 1st star. **Laganja Estranja was also invited but she quit after the first move because she FELT VERY ATTACKED by the coaches. *Shea Couleé was the first person to ever get 5 stars on this dance *This is the 1 millionth song in the JD games to feature a panda. **But only the 2nd to feature a mouse. *Stanley56 thinks this page should be removed as it's offensive to Christians and Stanley is a good Christian. **This also affected Famouslogos9098, due to this song being violent to kid shows, and also thought this is fake, but did not know about the April fools joke. *The community remix has the most people in community remix herstory. *The community remix was only for celebrities, Just Dance Wiki, Ubisoft and RuPaul's Drag Race queens to join. **Although we don't know why TheZombeh made it on here. It is speculated that is is because Ubisoft are messy slets. ***Zombeh was later removed on April 2. ****He is still kept on the Wii, PS3 and Xbox 360 versions though. *MikeyRocks33 prayed to Virgen De La Candelaria to be in the Community Remix. *Despite on the screenshot FalcoLombardi99 having a shirt and jacket on, on the actual Community Remix he's shirtless and has a bulge. *MrFlamur was so stunning on the Community Remix, he was the only person on the square. *In the community remix, IOsheeI can be seen in IFosterI's part of the song, carrying rotisserie chicken down in their basement. **Also, JDLover12 can be seen in the background of HeypplsOfficial's part, dabbing the entire time. *Coco Montrese was confused by the choreo. *Strange enough, Just Dance Greatest Hits 3 has this song, but it was never released however due to the song's violent nature to kid shows. **Other reasons might be due to April Fools joke, but the song never gained rights. The joke, however, would be random DLC's, lyrics repeated 14x times, and disagreement to agreement to Dance Corp. Gallery PandaJESUS_LEAKEDSQARE_OMG.png|''Panda Jesus Parade'' PandaJesusParadeGM.png|Leaked Gameplay from Gayscom convention preview video PandaJesusParadeDancerLeak.png|Cover PandaJesusParadeCommunityRemix.png|Leaked community remix screenshot from Ubisoft's website. (It includes TheZombeh though) jesus.png|Avatar sefopl.gif|Brazillian Alternate Version Lyrics Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Alright y'all Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Is that Dora?! Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Yes Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Oh! Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Hahahahhaha Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Look at the panda Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Yas Minnie! Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh (x14) Videos Kung Fu Panda and Dora Dancing at the Scotland County Christmas Parade TandL Characters Fairmont Community Event|The alternate routine References Category:WHAT THE Category:Fanmade Category:Fan Pages Category:Slay asf